total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Maria
Anne Maria, labeled The Jersey-Shore Reject, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. Biography Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Anne Maria instantly falls for Alejandro's charms the moment she arrives on the island. She displays her hostility and short temper when she sprays Staci in the face just for talking. She is placed on the Rabid Ducks. During the first challenge, Not So Happy Campers Part 2, Anne Maria becomes infatuated with Mike's alternate personality, Vito. Her attraction to Mike begins to hurt his impressions on Zoey, whom Mike has an interest in. Anne Maria constantly demands for Mike's Vito impression all the way up to her not so shocking elimination in Paintball Deer Hunter. Even after her elimination, Zoey questions whether or not Mike and Anne Maria were dating, and if liking Mike means that she's a bad person. Mike constantly tries reassuring her that Anne Maria and him were never a thing, but Vito begs to differ. In the finale, she cheers for Dj, refusing to root for Zoey. In the TDIDO special, she teams up with Felicity and Vanessa during the Race for the Case. She hijacks a helicopter with Vanessa and manages to nab the case in many instances. Later, she gets caught in the storm of people at the Dock of Shame and manages to get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Anne Maria resumes her one sided relationship with Mike and is quickly devastated when he's placed on The Screaming Gaffers. She's placed on the Killer Grips. She picks up her friendship with Vanessa, who is the season villain. Anne Maria and Vanessa quickly become inseparable due to their love of fashion and dislike of various people. The two manage to make it to the merge, after Vanessa causes multiple eliminations. Anne Maria's attitude is affected by Vanessa, causing her to be more hostile and snippy. In Dial M For Merger, Mike reveals that he has MPD. Anne Maria is shocked by this revelation and is crushed to hear that Vito is not real. Her attraction to Mike dies then and there. Later, Vanessa starts acting differently, more callous and cutthroat. Anne Maria aids her in eliminating Shin, and Zoey, which Anne Maria took great pleasure in. Over time, Anne Maria starts rejecting Vanessa, not liking her worsened attitude, revealing that even Anne Maria knows where to draw the line. Eventually, Bridgette befriends Anne Maria and persuades her to cease her alliance with Vanessa. It's revealed later that Vanessa was actually Heather for the entire merge of that season. Anne Maria rekindles her true friendship with the kidnapped Vanessa before she's eliminated by her peers when she is the only viable option in Love At First Fight. She votes for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Anne Maria becomes a model alongside Vanessa, and Lindsay in an agency run by Charlotte. Charlotte's insomnia causes the agency to crumble. She later joins the cast in a hijacking of an interview to claim their fame again. She strays from the crashed bus along with a handful of other cast mates in hopes of finding a mall. She does not get drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Gallery Ana_Maria_12.png Tdri_annamaria_174x252.png Anne_Maria_Reclamando.png